Hybrid Lockwood
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: She was done with Mystic Falls. Tegan was caught between a rock and a hard place or in this case… Klaus Mikaelson and her older brother Tyler. No, she wasn't necessarily happy with what the Original had done to her family but that didn't mean she wanted any part in her brother's plan, so she left to live with her mother's sister and her daughter. Cover by Brookie Twiling
1. Prologue

"Martin?"

Tegan almost cried at the familiar voice of her aunt. After everything that happened, the familiar voice sounded like… like home "Aunt Natalie," she breathed.

"Tegan? Is that you?" Natalie Martin questioned, causing her daughter – Lydia to drop her spoon into her breakfast in shock.

"Tegan?" Lydia whispered. Neither Martin had heard of the Lockwood side of their family since the note from Carol that Richard had died in a fire. That had been a little over a year ago now, so over a year without contact and all of a sudden Tegan called? Something didn't add up.

A sniffle came through the phone, causing Natalie to frown "Are – Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Please," Tegan pleaded "I can't do this anymore. I just… Why do they all leave me?"

Natalie looked at her daughter, her expression showing nothing but concern "Start from the beginning, Tegs. I don't understand."

"She's dead, auntie," the seventeen-year-old mumbled, sliding down the wall in her room. She had just gotten home from shopping when she saw exactly what her brother caused. There was no other choice. Tegan knew that it was Klaus' version of revenge. Ever since he had been turned into a Hybrid, Tyler had looked for ways to piss off the Original. From the evidence, it worked too well. At first, her brother had wanted Tegan to join in but when the younger of the two pointed out that she didn't hate Klaus, he quickly gave up. She really didn't hate the Original. Why should she? The seventeen-year-old might not have done what he did but she couldn't complain about the advantages that becoming a Hybrid had brought "He killed her…"

"Who is dead?"

"Mom," the younger Hybrid Lockwood sniffed, burying her face in her knees "Please… I don't want to stay here anymore. I can't… I just…"

Lydia grabbed the phone from her mother's hands as the older woman paled drastically "Are you coming to visit, Tegs?"

"Dia?"

"Did you expect anyone else?" the red-haired girl smiled lightly. If there was one thing, Lydia was good at, it was this. Lightening the mood.

Tegan shook her head before realizing that her cousin wouldn't be able to see "No," she denied "I… Do you think I could come and stay with you?"

Lydia closed her eyes at the other girl's broken tone. Not for the first time, she cursed her aunt, her uncle and even Tyler. They had made Tegan's life harder than it had to be, especially Richard. The man had been a bastard hidden behind a mask of pleasantness "Of course, you can. You know that we're always happy to have you, cousin."

"Thank you," the Hybrid whispered before looking up when she heard a noise coming from the window "I – I have to go."

After she hung up the phone, the intruder stalked closer to her "Who was that?"

"Leave," Tegan demanded, her voice shaking.

"Why would I do that, love?" the man questioned with a smirk "After all, your brother was a very bad puppy."

The younger girl closed her eyes, stumbling back as far as she could "I didn't know," she murmured "Tyler made a mistake and I know that but there's nothing I could have done."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know that I didn't have a part in this," the Lockwood pointed out, not looking at the man. She couldn't. She couldn't look at the man who had murdered her mother "Klaus, please. Just let me go."

The Original Hybrid raised his hand as if to caress the girl's cheek before pulling back "You're one of mine. You better not forget that."

With that said, he was gone, causing Tegan's legs to give out in relief. She was free… Well, as free as she could be while still bound to her Sire.


	2. Leave It All Behind

Tegan zipped up the last of her bags, looking around the almost empty room now. She was doing the right thing, getting away from here – from everything that happened over the past years is a good thing. More than good. The events that started with the Salvatore brothers coming back to town cost her her family. Not only did her father die, Uncle Mason and now her mother did as well. It would be hard seeing Aunt Natalie again but… She just had to get out of there and Beacon Hills was the only place she could think of. It was the only place that still held the people she trusted.

"All packed, I see," a voice startled the Lockwood into dropping the bag she had just picked up. It hit the ground with a dull thud, causing Tegan to let out a curse.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, stiffening when she felt the presence get closer to her back "I told you to stay away from me."

Klaus let out a small laugh "Well as I told you. Your brother was a very bad puppy. He turned a good chunk of my Hybrids against me. What I want to know is how he did it?"

"How should I know?" Tegan asked, pushing past him to bring the bag to the car. She was taking her brother's truck to Beacon Hills. Not that he would care… He never did anymore. The only thing on his mind was his stupid revenge. Tegan didn't understand why her brother hated Klaus as much as he did. After all, the Original stopped them from having to turn every full moon. In truth, while the younger Lockwood didn't hold any love for the Original either, she was thankful. He gave her something that the curse took from her "He didn't exactly write his plans into a diary."

"I find it hard to believe that he would just leave you behind," Klaus crossed his arms, staring at the girl across from him. She looked tired and done. While he didn't care for most of his Hybrids, there was this small group who were loyal to him. They were thankful. And Tegan was one of them. It didn't mean that he felt guilty about what he did. Tyler was out of line and had to be punished.

Tegan reached up to close the trunk of the car with a loud bang "Better believe it, then," she muttered "Tyler doesn't care about much more than killing you. He's an idiot and got our mother killed. I want no part of it."

Klaus studied the girl for a short moment before seeing that she was indeed speaking the truth and a small spark of disgust rose in him. Despite what he did to his siblings, he tried to do what was best. He might have gone about it the wrong way but… He still loved them in his own way "You better answer your phone when I need you. Don't forget. You're still mine."

"Yeah," the youngest Lockwood mumbled, wrapping her arms around her middle "As if I could forget."

"Good," the Original Hybrid nodded sharply before he was gone.

* * *

Tegan's phone rang for the fourth time today. And each time it was the same person. That one person she really didn't want to talk to at the moment. Tyler. He had been calling for hours and seemed to not want to quit anytime soon.

With a reluctant sigh, the younger Lockwood pulled into the parking lot of a store and answered the call "What?"

"Tegs," Tyler breathed in relief "Thank God. You're okay. Where are you?"

"Why do you care?" Tegan demanded, leaning back in the driver's seat.

Tyler let out another breath "Tegan, Mom is dead. Klaus killed her. I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I have a plan, Tegs," Tyler told her "I know of a way to break the sire bond. We don't have to be bound to that person."

Tegan gritted her teeth in frustration "Tyler. I don't care."

"What?" her older brother frowned "He killed our mother, Tegan. He has to be stopped."

"No," the girl snapped "You have to be stopped. For the record, Tyler. I don't blame Klaus for Mom's death. This is all on you. If you could have just accepted that we're Hybrids now then this wouldn't have happened." She let out a growl "I really don't understand why you're complaining. Did you love having to change every month? Because I sure as hell didn't. Klaus did us all a favour and you want to go after him?" Tegan shook her head "Go right ahead. But leave me out of it."

Tyler clenched his hands, looking at Hayley who was on the bed next to him "You're seriously blaming me for this?"

"Yes. You chose revenge over your life. Revenge over Caroline, revenge over mom and revenge over me. Do me a favour and never contact me again," the girl finished and hung up. The short call had drained her. Despite the fact that he was an idiot, Tyler was still her idiot older brother. Even if he had it better than he knew. Hopefully, he would see that he was wrong before Klaus decided that he would be better off dead.

* * *

Two days after she had left Mystic Falls, Tegan drove past the sign that welcomed her into Beacon Hills. She was exhausted, barely stopping long enough to get something to eat and maybe an hour or two of sleep occasionally.

She drove the somewhat familiar route through the small town, ignoring the stares her car got from several people and made her way to her aunt's house. There was a straange car in her driveway but Tegan didn't think too much of it. It was probably one of Lydia's friends or they had gotten a new car or something. She would have loved to puzzle more but Tegan just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. That, and she needed to feed.

"Tegan," Lydia gasped when she opened the door to see her cousin standing in front of her. The younger girl looked ready to drop, her short black hair a mess "You look like hell. Come on in."

Tegan's shoulders relaxed a little. She had been thinking about having to explain that she needed to be invited in but it seemed like all her worries were unfounded. For now, at least "Hey, Dia," she smiled shakily, looking past her cousin at the black-haired girl who was standing behind her.

"Oh," Lydia let out a breath when she noticed Allison standing behind her awkwardly "Sorry. Tegan, that's Allison Argent. Allison, this is my cousin Tegan."

"Hey," Allison smiled at the girl. Lydia had told her that her cousin was coming because of something that happened but whatever she expected… This girl looked ready to pass out on the spot. Honestly, she could see why Lydia had been this worried for her cousin. The strawberry blonde had been practically fluttering around for the past four days or so, drawing quite a few looks from everyone who didn't know what was going on. Even Jackson seemed to contemplate talking to Lydia a few times.

Tegan gave a little wave and stumbled after Lydia when the older girl pulled her into the house "Mom isn't home yet," the Martin explained, pushing her cousin down on the couch in the living room "Are you hungry?"

"Dia, I just want to go to sleep if that's alright?" Tegan spoke up, her voice faint and barely audible. Everything was catching up with her, now that she was safe. How she found her mother lying dead on the ground, Tyler disappearing, Klaus constantly popping up…

"Alright," Lydia nodded, once again studying her cousin worriedly. She could see that something was more than wrong. Something that went further than just her mother's death. There was something in Tegan's eyes, something that didn't bode well. It was so different from the happy girl that had visited when they were younger "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She looked at Allison "Do you mind…?"

Allison shook her head "I need to go home anyway," she said with an apologetic smile "It was nice to meet you, Tegan. I'll see the two of you soon."

"See you at school, Allison," Lydia nodded, leading her cousin up the stairs and to the room that her mother and she had decorated "Do you want me to get your stuff out of your car?"

"No," the Lockwood mumbled "Heavy. I'll do it later." When Lydia went to leave the room, Tegan caught her arm "And Dia? Thanks. I know I kind of sprang this at you. But I just had to…"

"Don't worry about it," the strawberry blonde waved her off "You're family. Mom and I don't mind. I missed you, Tegs. It's been too long."

Tegan stared after her "Yeah," she whispered to herself "Maybe it has…"


	3. Formality

**I'm sorry that I'm late with this as well. There's been barely any time for me to write but I'll try to at least post semi-regularly if possible. I think that as soon as I'm used to my new schedule, it should be easier for me to write a bit more. The thing I'm most concerned with is sleep at the moment…**

**Anyway, enjoy,**

**Nick**

Tegan stepped onto the escalator with Lydia and Allison. She had been forced to come along with them and honestly? She was already hating it. Their teenage drama was nothing she needed right now. Not even later. But – it was nice to see that some people had normal problems for once.

"Nothing's wrong," Allison insisted "I just – I have a lot on my mind."

Lydia sighed at her friend and glanced up when Tegan walked past her to where Stiles was standing by the perfume. They were probably talking about something nerdy. Really, those two hit it off almost as soon as they got introduced and Lydia – no matter whether it was Stiles or someone else – couldn't be happier that her cousin was at least interacting with someone outside of her and Allison. Especially, since her mom had decided to keep Tegan out of school for a little while. After everything that happened, Lydia could understand. The last thing on Tegan's mind was school "You could smile, at least," Lydia pointed out "Ever heard of the saying 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go… that's more than I expected," Allison smiled lightly.

"Excellent," Lydia clapped happily.

Allison held up her hand to stop the strawberry blonde before she could open her mouth again "But not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What?" Lydia blinked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

Lydia sighed "That's what Tegan said as well. Not in as many words but… Who should I go with, then?"

Allison nodded to the two who were standing a little to the side "Him." Lydia's shoulder slumped, causing Allison to laugh "Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

Lydia huffed, storming past her, Tegan and Stiles with an arm full of dresses "Oh," Stiles stumbled, looking after "Okay, so are you just gonna… Try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24-hour Macy's?"

Tegan's head snapped up when the scent of werewolf reached her nose. Her eyes fell on the black-clad man who was standing by Allison's side. She licked her lips, unsure of whether it was a good idea to approach. The man felt like an Alpha… Not nearly as powerful as her own but… he was an Alpha and that meant that he was higher-up than Tegan was. Even if she was a Hybrid.

"That's not your colour," Peter pointed out, his focus completely on the little Argent. Allison flinched in surprise and looked up at him "Sorry if that was intrusive but – considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?" Allison sighed, grimacing.

"Fair," the Alpha corrected "I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

Allison looked around, more than a little uncomfortable "Okay," she let out a little laugh, looking close to crying.

"Trust me, I – I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Peter grabbed the girl's hand, holding a dress in the other "See? Much better." He raised his eyebrow at her "You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses – with friends. High school dance?"

Allison shook her head "Formal."

Tegan was about to make her way over and get Lydia's friend out of that situation when an announcement came through the speakers "_Attention, shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda. License plate…_"

Allison's head snapped up, her tears almost forgotten "Did she just say a blue Mazda?"

"_– 5768. Your car is being towed._"

"Oh, that's my car." Without looking at the creepy man one more time, she hurried off to the parking garage.

Tegan turned away when the Alpha started looking around "I have to say, Scott," he whispered "I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember – You can't be everywhere all the time."

"Tegs," Lydia called from the changing rooms, drawing the young Hybrid's attention away from the man "What do you think of this?"

Tegan looked at the dress and grimaced "No. Definitely not."

"You're right," she sighed "I look like a balloon."

"You're the one who said it," the Hybrid mumbled.

Stiles gaped, still holding a whole bunch of dresses that Lydia had chucked at him earlier "I think it looks…" When Tegan shook her head, his shoulders slumped "Yeah, you're right…"

* * *

"Tegan, dear, are you alright?" Natalie Martin asked her niece when she came home to find the girl staring out of the window.

Tegan startled, looking over at her aunt. Every time she looked at her, she felt a pang of guilt. She should have done something. She knew that Tyler was out for revenge even if she hadn't known what he was going to do… Hell, she even knew what Klaus was like when angered. Nothing mattered to the Original Hybrid. No life was worth anything. Well, not theirs at least. It was something that Tegan had learned early on.

She had more or less stayed away from the Scooby Gang but it was proving difficult when there was Supernatural drama wherever you looked. For her, it only really changed when her Uncle Mason came to town after her father's death. Mason had immediately sniffed her out and it drew her into the whole mess in the first place.

"I'm fine, Aunt Natalie," she smiled lightly, trying to reassure her aunt that she was indeed fine.

"Liar," the older woman accused gently "I can see the look in your eyes, Tegan." She sat down on the sofa next to the girl and drew her into her arms "I miss her too, you know? And I can only imagine how much it must hurt you to see me every day after what happened…"

Tegan shook her head "No… It's – I think I just… I – I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh, Tegan," Natalie sighed "It will be alright. I'm sure you'll find friends here soon. Lydia told me that you get along well with the Sheriff's kid?"

"But I just…" Tegan broke off, hiding her face in Natalie's shoulder "Why can't everything just stop and go away? Dad died, then mom and now Tyler is going to get himself killed. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just be yourself," the older woman soothed, running her hand through Tegan's short hair "I'm sure you'll find out soon. I don't know what to tell you, Tegan. This is a difficult situation even for me. But I will help you. Lydia and I are here if you need us. I promise you."

Tegan sniffled lightly "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Natalie murmured, pressing a kiss to Tegan's head.

* * *

The formal was already in full swing and Stiles had finally gotten Lydia to dance with him "You okay?" he asked as she kept looking around as if searching for something – or someone.

"Just – need to take a little break," Lydia murmured.

Stiles smiled sadly "You mean you need to go find Jackson. I get it." He took a step back and watched as Lydia walked away from him. It had been too good to be true.

About half an hour later, he was getting worried. Lydia was nowhere to be found and even Jackson wasn't inside anymore. Stiles ran over when he spotted Jackson coming closer slowly "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded "Did Lydia ever find you?" When Jackson just stared at him, Stiles frowned "What? What's wrong?"

"I – I was out behind the school," Jackson murmured "And I – I was – out…"

"What happened?" Stiles questioned urgently "Jackson. What did you do?" His eyes widened when he realized what was going on "Lydia."

On the Lacrosse field, Lydia was looking around in confusion "Jackson?" The lights were going on, one at a time, causing her to squint at the brightness "Jackson. Jackson, is that you?" She whirled around when Stiles came running up behind her.

"Lydia! Run," Stiles shouted, running onto the field. Before he could reach them, Peter bit down into the girl's neck, making her fall back onto the ground "Please… Don't kill her."

Peter smirked at the boy "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

"W – What?" Stiles frowned.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale," Peter repeated forcefully, raising his claw to Lydia's cheek.

Stiles shook his head "I don't know that. How would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever one," the Alpha pointed out "Aren't you?" And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth – or I will rip her apart."

"You know what else deception is good for?" Tegan asked from behind Peter "Distraction."

The Alpha whirled around, only to be faced with the younger girl's Hybrid face "Fascinating," he murmured "What are you?"

Stiles' eyes widened "Tegan? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my cousin," Tegan gave back before glaring at Peter "If you kill her, I'm going to end you. Alpha or not. I'm going to rip you apart slowly and painfully."

Peter chuckled "I quite like you, little one." Tegan batted his hand away when he reached out to for her "Strong too. You would make an amazing Beta."

Tegan crossed her arms "Can't, sorry. Actually, no. I'm not sorry at all…"

"Tegs?" Lydia mumbled, blinking sluggishly at her cousin's voice. She was still almost unconscious and fading quickly.

"I'm here, Lydia. Everything is okay," she replied.

Peter looked from one teen to the other and rolled his eyes "Alright, no matter how much I enjoy this… conversation. Where is Derek?"

"Okay," Stiles murmured "Okay, look… I – I think he knew…"

"Knew what?" Peter demanded.

Stiles looked up at Tegan "Derek, I think he – I think he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Argents?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded.

"And?"

Stiles shrugged "When they were shot, he and Scott – I think he took Scott's phone."

Peter narrowed his eyes and stiffened when the young Beta behind him shifted a little "Why?"

"They all have GPS now," Stiles explained "So if he still has it and if it's still on – you can find him."

"How?"

Tegan was the one who spoke up "All you need is the account the phone is registered under. A username and a password. With that, you're able to track it. Useful if you lost it…"

"And I assume that the two of you know what to do?" the Alpha asked.

"I –" Stiles swallowed when Peter's eyes were on him again. He broke off, nodding his head a little.

The Alpha straightened up "Good. You're going to come with me then."

"But Lydia," Stiles protested.

"I'm not leaving my cousin hurt," Tegan told him, kneeling down next on the ground for a moment. She was debating whether or not to give Lydia some of her blood.


	4. Code Breaker

"Move," Peter hissed, glaring at the two teenagers. His patience was wearing thin. He wanted this over with. He wanted the Argent bitch dead.

Stiles jutted his chin out stubbornly "No. I'm not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me." Peter looked at the Beta on the ground next to the strawberry-blonde girl "Both of you are."

"What do you want with me?" Tegan asked, still debating on whether it would be a good idea to try and give Lydia her blood. It wouldn't heal the bite since this was a different kind of werewolf and her blood couldn't do anything. It was only Klaus' who could help in any way. Although that was for vampires… But she hoped that it would at least help a little.

Peter smirked lightly "You're a mystery and I intend on finding out exactly what you are."

"Just kill me," Stiles breathed, his shoulders slumping "Look, I don't care anymore."

Tegan glared up at Peter for a moment before she bit into her wrist, pulling Lydia onto her lap "Come on, Dia. Please… Just – Just work. Please."

"What are you doing?" Stiles questioned, a small grimace on his face "That's gross."

"I just need her to drink," Tegan replied absent-mindedly "I can't lose another one."

Peter let out a groan of annoyance, shoving a phone into Stiles' chest "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." Stiles gaped at the Alpha for a moment before moving to do as he said. He took a look at the ground where Lydia had just been lying to find both her and Tegan gone "What?"

"Dammit," Peter growled "No matter now. Come along."

Stiles turned his head back to the man in front of him when his phone chimed with a text from Tegan '**Sorry. Took Dia to hospital. Want me to help?**'

'**No. Be fine. Thx.**'

"Now, Stiles," the Alpha sighed "I don't have all night."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, stumbling along when Peter grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

* * *

Jackson ran up to Tegan who was pacing in the waiting room, ignoring the police officers around her. They had left her alone after Natalie had told them to leave her alone until they had news of Lydia's condition "Where is she?" he panted, coming to a stop in front of her. Jackson and Tegan had hung out together way back when they were children and Jackson had spent a lot of time with various families around town while his parents worked.

"Hey. Hey," Sheriff Stilinski snapped, stepping closer to the two of them "What the hell happened to that girl?"

Jackson swallowed, looking at Tegan who shook her head lightly "I – I don't know. I went out looking for her –"

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that?"

"No, I –"

Sheriff Stilinski clenched his teeth "What happened to her?"

"I found her," Tegan told him "Jackson found us and helped me."

"Then you tell me what happened," the Sheriff turned to her.

She shrugged "I don't know. I – I had a bad feeling and wanted to see Lydia, so I went looking for her."

"A bad feeling?" the Sheriff echoed.

"I just… I lost my mother a week ago and – Lydia and Aunt Natalie are the only family I have left," Tegan murmured, playing up the orphan card. It did hurt to not have her mother around anymore but these last years of her life, Carol Lockwood had been nothing but a straight out bitch. Even to her children. Natalie was more of a mother to Tegan than her own mother had been. Her aunt actually cared for her, no matter what.

Jackson bit his lip lightly "I was with my date for the formal… Maybe you'd be better off asking Stiles."

"What does my son have to do with anything?"

"Stiles went with Lydia," Jackson pointed out.

The Sheriff stiffened and whirled around, away from the two teenagers "Somebody better find my son."

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked quietly, actually a little worried for the pale girl next to him.

Tegan nodded "I – I think so, yeah. I just thought Beacon Hills would be better than Mystic Falls… Apparently not."

"What do you mean? I thought things would get better after your father…"

"I wish," she snorted "Truthfully? That was just the beginning."

Jackson raised an eyebrow "You're going to have to tell me about that sometime. Also… How did you manage to carry Lydia around? I mean, you're barely as tall as she is and even thinner."

Tegan sighed, sinking down in one of the chairs of the waiting room "That is a long and complicated story that I won't get into right now."

* * *

It didn't take long for Stiles to show up at the hospital, out of breath and shaking lightly. He was immediately pulled aside by his furious father while Tegan and Jackson watched from the side.

"Hey," Jackson huffed, hurrying after Stiles with Tegan when the other boy started to leave "Where are you going?"

"To find Scott."

Jackson raised an eyebrow "You don't have a car."

Stiles glared "I'm aware of that. Thank you."

"Here, I'll drive," Jackson offered "Come on… Tegan, you in?"

Tegan looked over her shoulder at the hospital room, listening to Lydia's more or less steady heartbeat for a moment "Yeah. I need a distraction."

"Look," Stiles sighed, coming to a halt "Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault."

Jackson rolled his eyes "Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"

Stiles nodded reluctantly "Alright. Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Stiles grinned, snatching the keys from the other boy's hands "I'll drive."

Before the three of them could get to the doors, Chris Argent stepped in front of them with more hunters flanking his sides "Kids," he greeted, his calculating eyes studying the group "I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is."

"Scott McCall?" Stiles blinked, trying to keep his nervousness down "Um, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?"

"I –"

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh, for the love of God."

The hunters pushed the three teens into a room to the side, locking the doors behind them "Let's try this again," Chris started "Where is Scott McCall?"

Tegan narrowed her eyes on the man, ready to take a step forward when Stiles grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him and Jackson "Don't," he breathed quietly.

Chris surged forwards, pushing Stiles against the wall harshly "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, leaning further into the wall to get some semblance of distance between him and the hunter. His gaze drifted over the Argent's shoulder to Jackson who was trying to pull Tegan back. He caught her eyes and shook his head again, making sure she knew to stay put. The last thing they needed was any hunter finding out about Tegan "I could put it on my to-do-list if you just let me go."

"Well, I have," Chris started, getting cut off when Tegan's phone started ringing.

She fumbled for a moment, barely catching a glance at the caller ID before it was snatched out of her hand. The hunter that had grabbed it looked at the screen, ready to slide the phone into his pocket "I – I have to take that."

"I don't think so," he shot back.

"You don't get it," Tegan whispered nervously. She knew they were hunters, knew they were dangerous and she knew that she couldn't tell them exactly who was calling if she wanted to survive "If I don't take that call or call back within five minutes, he's going to kill me."

Stiles looked over at her in shock "Who?"

"My… I – Someone bad," she muttered. Tegan winced when the phone started ringing again "Please. If I want to stay safe, I'm going to have to take that."

"Give her the phone," Chris ordered the man "We're not here to hurt them."

Tegan licked her lips for a moment before pressing the accept button "Yeah?"

"_What took so long, little wolf?_"

Tegan looked at Chris and the other hunters "Bad timing… Can I call you back?"

"_Are you in trouble?_" Klaus demanded, narrowing his eyes "_Tell me what's going on._"

"It's nothing," Tegan shook her head "Look. I really have to go now. My cousin is in the hospital, so…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow "_I expect you to tell me what's going on later. Don't make me hunt you down to find out._"

"Whatever," she mumbled, hanging up.

Jackson and Stiles stared at her in confusion "Who was that, Tegs?"

"No one. Just forget it," Tegan shrugged and gestured to the adults in the room with them "I think we still have other problems?"

"Right, hunters," Stiles nodded, turning back to face Chris "You were talking?"

Chris tilted his head, thrown off for a moment before he shook his head "A friend of mine got bitten. Do you wanna know what happened then?"

"Not really," Stiles grimaced "No offence to your storytelling skills or anything."

"He tried to kill me," Christ continued "And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way towards me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"Sounds like you have bad taste in friends to me," Tegan muttered quietly.

Stile choked out a laugh and was about to respond when Chris gritted his teeth "Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did," Stiles shot back, sounding unconcerned "I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

Chris took a step back "I hate to dispel a popular rumour, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code," Stiles pointed out in disgust "I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

Chris' crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow as if humouring the teen "Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

* * *

A little while – and a quick visit to the school – later, Jackson was clutching the door handle of the passenger side of his car, staring at Stiles with wide, pale eyes, while Tegan just sprawled across the backseat, typing away on her phone "Hey, hey, hey," he breathed nervously "This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Yeah," Stiles snorted "Did you pay for it?"

"No," Jackson huffed with a pout.

Stiles nodded, knowingly "Then shut up." Just then the ruins of the Hale House came into view and with it the scene that was happening right outside. Stiles let out a shaky breath "Oh, damn."

As soon as Jackson was out of the car, clutching one of the homemade Molotov cocktails, Tegan was out and over by a tree, surveying the scene curiously. She hadn't heard about this kind of wolf before. Not before she had seen Peter for the first time and she couldn't deny being curious. Did Klaus know? Did she want to tell him? Probably not but she wouldn't be able to keep the happenings here from him forever. She had only just moved here and she was already lying to her Alpha… She didn't like it but the only other option was to tell him and a potential order to leave the town. Keep it from him, it was.

She was lost in thoughts and barely noticed what was happening until a huge blaze of fire made her flinch further into the trees. Peter's hulking form shrunk the more he stumbled and the longer the fire burned. In the end, he ended up lying almost in front of Tegan, completely burnt but still alive – barely, but alive.

Peter stared up at Derek, understanding in his eyes "You've – already – decided," he choked out "I can smell it on you." His eyes glowed when Derek raised a clawed hand "Look – after – her. She will be a good – addition – to your Pack."

"Wait," Scott cried out "No, no. Don't."

One quick downward slash later, Derek straightened up, his eyes glowing a burning red as his head twitched towards the girl he hadn't seen before. There was something different about her and the wolf in him had no doubt that Peter had talked about her just now "I'm the Alpha now."


End file.
